Say Goodbye to Love… or not?
by gothiclolita109
Summary: Oneshot ;)! Gaara's getting married to you don't know who and you are saddened by it all, surprises keep popping up and before you know it, you stand in front of man who is getting married and realise you are in love with him! Rated T for some language… maybe? :D And sorry but Gaara is kind of OOC hehe :D! Enjoy!


Gaara x Reader

Author Note: Simple Oneshot ;)! Gaara's getting married to you don't know who and you are saddened by it all, surprises keep popping up and before you know it, you stand in front of man who is getting married and realise you are in love with him?! Rated T for some language… maybe? :D And sorry but Gaara is kind of OOC hehe :D! Enjoy! ❤

All rights of Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto! (Author: THANK YOU FOR CREATING A SEXY HUNK, GAARA, and I LOVE YOU 4EVA 3...cough sorry)

Characters (Summary?):

Reader -

Childhood friend of Gaara, has always been there for him whenever he needed you, you were the only one who stayed close to him despite knowing of the demon inside him. You are 20 in this oneshot. Also you are in LOVE with Gaara but don't really know it ;D!

Gaara -

Soon will be getting married to what he calls 'his dream girl'! He is grateful that you stayed close to him while also fearing that he might hurt you one day in the future. He is 24 in this oneshot.

And many other minor NARUTO characters! ;D

_Italic _- thoughts

* * *

Chapter 0 of the oneshot:

(Your POV)

Today was a fine day in the Sand Village. Many people were outside doing their daily shopping or simply taking a stroll or maybe off to ninja training or even going out on a mission! However, today was not like any other day you remember, something seemed different… Was it that the blazing sun was shining brightly overhead trying to cause a heatwave? _No, that happens every day._ Then was it the fact that you chose to wake up at 7am in the morning and deciding to take a stroll? _No, I do that all the time! _Oh, then it must be the fact that people are running everywhere carrying huge boxes of decorations and food, and making their way to the Kazekage's office building? _No, that's nor… wait YES! Yes, that's it!_ It was true; everybody in front of you was running around like crazy, as if they were on some wild rampage. You looked all around; everybody was all rejoicing at something and making extreme festivity preparations. _What is the big deal with today? Did I not receive the memo?_ A young villager girl was in sight and you decided to stop her and find out what is happening here.

"Hey ummm excuse me, yes I am talking to you, just wondering what is going on today?" You asked nervously, hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

"Er...er… I am s-sorry but I can't say...I will be scolded if I do… Pl-please forgive me ma'am...B-bye," The poor girl stammered out, you felt bad for her, but what was so special about today that she just couldn't tell you about?

*Sigh* You continued to walk until you spotted someone familiar, that messy blonde mop of hair, but that was not possible, wasn't he supposed to be in Konoha? That means if he was here, then some pretty big event was going to happen soon. You ran up to him.

"NARUTO!" You shouted even though you were one metre away from him.

"Oh hey (First Name)!" He greeted you happily like he always does, at least it looks like nothing bad has happened… yet.

"So what are you doing here? Some kind of mega celebration that nobody is willing to even tell me about?" You asked excitedly, hoping to get at least an answer from your favourite Konoha ninja.

"Yar about that, didn't you know? It's a wedding ceremony, pretty huge, eh? Yeps and guess who's getting married? Our man… GAARA! I can't believe it, dattebayo! And guess who's the lucky bride? It's y…!" Naruto was chanting all heartily until he was cut short with a fist to his head by Sakura. But you didn't care about that as what he said ran through your head.

_Gaara's getting married?... Isn't that a little fast? … Why does my heart hurt? Am I in love with him? No… I can't be, we are only friends… but how do I explain this pain in my chest? But who is he marrying?..._

"Haha, sorry about that (First Name), he's just getting carried away, nobody knows who the bride is, right guys? *evil grin on and whispering to Naruto* Spill anymore and you're dead meat! This is supposed be a surprise!" Sakura was quick to cover up her sudden appearance and behaviour by questioning the gang that was right behind her: Sasuke, Kakashi, most of Konoha's teams and senseis, plus Temari and Kankuro. But what she and Naruto said got to you… you looked at Naruto, hoping that he would say more but he was pale like a ghost.

_Well, I guess I can't get anything more out of him... But why do I care so much about it? But I admit I used to have a crush on him… he was so cute when we were young… but am I really in love with him? Is that well I feel upset that some girl other than me is getting married to him?... _You were soon cut short from your thoughts.

"Yes, Sakura's right, (First Name), shouldn't we rejoice that Gaara's finally found a girl whose not afraid of who he is? Yep, how about we all go cele… Hey, (First Name), (Nickname)! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Temari started off all proud that his little brother was finally going to settle down with someone but was surprised when tears started to slide down your face.

Temari knew of your 'little' crush on her brother but said nothing and thought _Haha… if only she knew the truth then she wouldn't be this sad *laughs quietly* They are both so cute, one's nervous beyond belief that the girl he loves will reject him whilst the girl he loves is crying thinking that he is off to marry some unknown girl! Can't wait when they both realise the truth!_

Everyone soon turned to you after Temari's words and tried to comfort you, not knowing why you were crying… well maybe only the guys didn't know why but the girls weren't as dense as they were. Soon the guys were pushed away and told to go someplace else *cough* to see Gaara and tell him to proceed *cough*, while the girls took you somewhere and clean your face up. They soon took you to your favourite restaurant, Megumi-sen, where you all sat outside and the girls started to order desserts to cheer you up. The owner of the shop was a kind Obaa-san and offered you wet towel to wipe your tear-stained face. You quickly thanked her and started to clean your face up, oblivious to the things around you. What you didn't know was that Obaa-san was also on in this little plan too! But the she knew that you did not know and was saddened by the fact that your 'first love' was getting married, without knowing who the bride was. She chuckled quietly to herself and thought _Oh well, why don't I play along to these youngster's plans and not say a thing._

The girls soon all ordered and were waiting for you but you were suddenly distracted by something else. That red was so familiar, it was so vibrant and was the same as you remember it being the last time you saw it. There he was… the guy who made you cry today… who was also getting married today… who was walking quickly towards you girls with a poker face while also trying not to tumble on his feet...but failing shortly as he soon fell on his handsomely sculptured face… damn his perfectness and his cute clumsiness… the freaking lucky girl who's going to marry your precious guy better be happy and treat him well. As these 'minor' thoughts go through your head, you realised that you were really actually in love with him and you laughed inside thinking of how stupid you were to realise this so late and soon he will be getting married. You couldn't bear the pain inside you and seeing his face any longer and looked down at the ground trying to hold the next wave of tears in. _I should at least appear happy in front of him… it's his happy and then congratulate him._

As he comes closer, you looked back up and locked gazes with him. You could read in his eyes that he was happy, happy about this marriage. You couldn't stop your tears threatening to fall out, stood up quickly, and was soon running away from the girls but most importantly away from him. You could hear the girl shouting at you, trying to call you back but their voices soon sounded foreign to your ears. But you were soon stop by a voice… not female… strong and demanding… his voice.

"(FIRST NAME)! STOP PLEASE!" Gaara's voice boomed throughout the town, stopping the people around you who were busy preparing and just stare at the event unfolding in front of them.

But you ignored him and continued to run with continuous tears falling out, you didn't want him to see you like this, so weak over love, over him, as he was never yours to begin with. It's not like you guys never made any promises about being today. Were you also being selfish running away from him without giving an explanation? _Yes, I was_. You were soon stopped from your escape by a wall of sand, you knew this was his last resort and he did not want to do this, but he must be very mad at you for escaping him without so much as a word as to why. You quickly wiped your face with your sleeve and turned to face him with closed eyes, to feel his wrath of anger. You opened your eyes and was shocked at the scene in front of you. There he was panting from running so much trying to chase you around, but that wasn't what shocked you the most, what shocked you was the fact that he was on one knee and looking up at you with eyes you seen many times before, warmth and safety, and something else. _Was it love?_ You quickly hit your inner thoughts, it was not possible, and he was getting married to someone else, not you. But his next words froze you on the spot.

"(First Name), please don't run away anymore and listen to me, because if this isn't done soon enough then all the planning for today would go to waste and you might be taken by someone else… which I do not want. So, hear me out. Ever since I was young, people stayed away from me thanks to the demon inside of me, but you, you were different from the others, you told me it was okay, and you were not afraid of me and treated me as a friend. I was grateful for it all, you were like an angel sent from heaven above to take care of me, you were my light in the darkness, without you I would have no idea what I will become today, you changed me for the better, you allowed me into your world, your happiness was my happiness, your smile brightened up my day, and soon you became my everything. The times we spent together I would never forget, the little adventures we had were the best memories in my life. But I have a duty, I am the leader of Sunagakure, I need a wife to stand next to me and help me with my duties. So (First Name), will you marry me? I need you in my life, no scratch that, I need you forever, so please say yes, please be mine. I love you so much to the extent where it hurts." Gaara's speech ended with him opening a small case revealing a ring, a simple gold band. You were stunned beyond words, trying to take everything in at once.

_He wants to… marry me? I am the bride?... He loves me too?... Oh, what do I say, yes? Wait, yes, yes, yes, YES! He loves me and is asking for my hand in marriage, what am I waiting for, say Yes!, oh mouth why won't you move? Wait I am too happy to say anything… I can't believe it… Everyone had me fooled!_

Knowing that you could not speak, since no voice would come out, you stared deeply into his eyes and slowly started to start nodding your head. At first, it was light but then as you gain more control over your body again, you started to nod more than before and soon you voice was back.

"Yes, YES! Gaara, of course I will marry you, I love you so much where it hurts too, I was so sad when others said you were getting married, I was jealous of the girl who was going to marry you. Oh, how silly I have been, being jealous of myself, and you, how could you hide my own wedding away from me until my own wedding day? Well, that doesn't matter anymore! I LOVE YOU!" You were talking to fast happily that you stumbled on some words, your happiness was beyond 100, and it was even beyond infinity.

Gaara was surprised by your outburst and answer, that as he was getting up, he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up in the air whilst also giving a huge bear hug and twirling you around. Yes! He finally got his dream girl and first love! Can this day get any better? Soon you will be his beloved wife, he made up his mind, and he will shower you with affection and love, promising to make you much happier than anyone else does. Suddenly, a wide range of cheers and applause surrounded you two, both of faces turning red when you both realised that you were in public but it was okay, because there was a wedding today, it was Gaara's and yours. What more could you hope for? *Voice out of nowhere* _Kids?_ _Haha, but that's a story for some other time!_ Both Gaara and you sweat drop and internally face-palmed, but you were happy together and will be forever. You both walked down the streets hand in hand, with friends and villagers surrounding you, ready for whatever the future throws at you! Pausing before Gaara's office building, Gaara and you shared a sweet first kiss, surprising the people around you, with Naruto having the reddest face of them all. Wild howls erupted from the crowd as you both stepped inside.

Both of Gaara and you thought: _Today is definitely the best day of my life!_

* * *

Extra:

[Outsider's POV]

"And so that, Karura and Yondai, was how your father proposed to me on my own wedding day, isn't he just so romantic? Haha, okay that's the end of the story, time to go sleep guys, tomorrows a big day! Uncle Naruto, Uncle Sasuke, Auntie Sakura and Grandpa Kakashi plus all other Konoha ninjas are coming to celebrate your 8th birthday! So lights off, my sweeties." You just finished telling the story of how Gaara proposed to you for the 100th time, the twins never get tired of that story, you smiled softly to yourself, Gaara will be back tomorrow with the Konoha ninjas in time to celebrate the twins birthday.

"Okay! Night Mum! Yay, can't wait to see them all again tomorrow! And I hope Uncle Naruto would bring Minato and Kushina along to play and we can...we ca...zzzzz." The twin both said together until they both fell asleep peacefully from their own words. You stood up and walked to the door, turning the lights off and stepping out, closing the door quietly behind you.

_Night._

* * *

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading, feel free to leave any comments or criticisms! All are welcomed! Also please review, would love to hear if you have any ideas! DO know that your reviews help make my story better and since I am a beginner at all this, please go easy on me :D I will be happy if anybody is willing to help me or give me tips on writing stories! ❤

Over and out,

-Melody ~(O.-)~

p.s Who here really loves Gaara ;D?


End file.
